The present disclosure relates to ambulatory route management, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for route planning and management based on reconnaissance performed by a personal drone.
In general, individuals with ambulatory impairments or ambulatory disability have a physical condition that makes moving from place to place difficult. Often these individuals rely on a mobility device to assist them in moving from place to place. Mobility devices can include, but are not limited to, a cane or walking stick, a walker, a wheelchair, and a motorized wheelchair or scooter. While the use of mobility devices make moving from place to place easier on an individual, the use of the mobility devices may present impediments that can require the individual to take a different route than the user may otherwise select. For example, a user of a wheelchair may take a longer route from an origin to a destination in order to avoid stairs or a steep grade that would be difficult for the individual to traverse in the wheelchair.
Additionally, in many cases individuals are not aware of potential impediments along a route until they are actually encountered. This results in the individual having to take an unnecessarily circuitous route to get to their desired location, which is not ideal for individuals with ambulatory impairments or disabilities.